


"I didn't mind it that much"

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [57]
Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Intimacy, Love Confessions, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Prompt Fic, no pronouns specified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Another Cloud writing because I love him, this time pure self indulgent intimate fluff! Hope you enjoy! 😄
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Reader, Cloud Strife/You
Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1146902
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	"I didn't mind it that much"

**Author's Note:**

> Another Cloud writing because I love him, this time pure self indulgent intimate fluff! Hope you enjoy! 😄

Nervous butterflies immediately spread inside my stomach at the sight of him. There he was, coolly leaning his back on the wall with his arms crossed and a thoughtful expression as he absently watched the ground beneath his feet.

“Cloud!” He immediately lifted his head at the sound of my voice. “There you are”

I advanced toward him, even if I hesitated when his piercing eyes fell over me. His frown deepened at the gesture, but I tried to pretend like nothing happened.

My mind worked at top speed, rummaging for the words I had so carefully chosen to face this moment. Even then, it felt impossible to speak up. My tongue felt clumsy in my mouth and my voice seemed to shake in my throat. His loud silence was only making matters worse.

“I was looking for you…” I started, positioning myself in front of him. “I need to tell you something”

Still staring at me, Cloud tilted his head. His pause lasted only a few seconds, though they felt like hours.

“What’s wrong?” His fingers grazed my arms, making me realize I was anxiously playing with my own hands.

“I, uh…” Under his scrutiny, I had to avert my eyes. Even if there was a hint of concern in his expression mixed with the curiosity. “Well, you’ll see…”

I mentally scolded myself for failing at this yet again. It wasn’t the first time I tried to confess to him, but I did hope it would be the last. I promised myself I would do it once and for all.

“Just get it over with” He told me, and I knew him enough to realize that, despite his apparent deadpan and exasperated tone, he said it to help.

“I…” I forced myself to maintain eye contact. It was a hard task, but I just spit it out. “IthinkIhavefeelingsforyouandIwantedtotellyou”

Finally, it was off my chest! The words came out rushed and I hoped he understood them, because I didn’t feel strong enough to repeat them.

He didn’t say anything at first, he only arched his eyebrows in shock. 

“Uh…” It was Cloud who averted his eyes now, frowning a little. “You have feelings… f-for me?”

“Yeah…” I awkwardly chuckled to hide the fact that my heart was racing.

“Oh…” He stirred in the spot, tightening his arms over his chest. “I see”

I cringed at how awkward I made everything. Many possiblities went through my brain to lessen the tension. Maybe pretend like it was just a joke, or…

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Cloud suddenly asked me, claiming my attention back.

“Huh?” I blinked, but he didn’t repeat himself. “Well, I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable”

He nodded in deep thought, but continued to speak after a moment. It surprised me that he wanted to dig deeper into the subject.

“Then why are you telling me now?”

“B-Because!” I couldn’t hold his attentive gaze. “I needed to get it off my chest and you deserved to know anyway, so…”

“Right… What kind of feelings are we walking about?” 

“I… might be in love with you” 

“How long have you known for?”

Baffled by this sudden talkative side of his, I dared to look into his eyes. The ocean of blue was as inscrutable as always, although I recognized something wonderful and new in them.

“Why are you asking me all these questions?” I started saying, even if the answer came to me in the middle of the sentence. “Unless…”

“What?” He tiredly asked, apparently bothered that he was interrupted.

“Unless you have feelings too” I grinned, poking his chest with a finger.

Cloud cleared his throat and found a sudden interest in a tree near by. For the first time in these minutes that felt like hours, my nervousness turned to excitement. He remained silent, although I recognized a faint pink tone in his cheeks. I would have never thought I would see Cloud Strife actually blushing. Because of me.

“I don’t hear you deny it, Cloud” I smirked, unable to contain my teasing tone. 

“Quit it” Was all he said, bowing his head down in quiet defeat. He still didn’t deny it.

“I can’t believe it!” Too thrilled to think about I was doing, I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tight. “I should have told you so much sooner, I-”

When Cloud tensed against me and gasped at the closeness, I froze. He was always so distant, and I had just hugged him out of the blue. Panicking and immediately letting go of him, I took a step back.

“I’m so sorry, please forgive me” I shut my eyes tight in embarrassment, now probably blushing myself. “I just got excited, I didn’t mean to bother you, I…”

“It’s fine” Cloud was quick to say, and so I opened my eyes and watched him carefully. “I…”

“You what?” I stuttered, feeling a spark of hope igniting in my chest once again.

“I didn’t mind it that much…” Cloud shrugged, even if never meeting my eyes.

Moved by pure euphoria, a chuckle escaped my lips. My chest felt warm and full, even if my heart hadn’t stopped racing and I was getting light headed.

Taking a cautious step forward, I reclaimed the closeness I had established before. He didn’t flinch, and in fact slowly moved his head. His eyes locked with mine, calling the butterflies to wreak havok inside my stomach again. There was such intensity and fondness in his eyes that my knees felt weak.

“Is this okay then?” I rested my hands on his chest, watching him closely.

Cloud took a shaky breath in, but silently nodded his head. I sweetly smiled at him. The corner of his lips curved up ever so slightly. 

Carefully, I moved my hands up until they wrapped around his neck again. He didn’t move an inch. My fingers played with the shorter hair at his nape. His hands timidly fell on my hips.

“This too?” I asked again, gently squeezing him against me until our fronts touched and we were resting against each other.

“Yeah” He whispered, and his breath tickled my nose. We were so close that our mouths were mere inches away. Did I dare break the small distance?

I leaned in. Cloud clung on to me, his fingers softly sinking into my sides. Was it just me or were we both breathing heavily? I definitely felt ouf of breath.

Our lips grazed for just a milisecond, but he suddenly gasped and moved backwards a little. I tried to step away, but his hands held me tight against him.

“Sorry” Cloud shook his head, but it seemed like the gesture was more to himself than to me.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to-”

“It’s not that”

“Then…”

He didn’t say anything, only stared into my eyes. I laughed a little when I realized what the problem was. Despite all the walls he built to protect himself, I saw through them. They had turned invisible to me, even if they were still there.

Cloud was nervous too. He was scared, he felt clumsy and unexpirienced at this. But then again, so did I. We could be vulnerable together. I was willing to show him he had nothing to worry about. Not with me.

“I’ve got you, Cloud” I retrieved my sweet smile, lightly tightening the embrace to show him everything was okay. “Do you trust me?”

He nervously blinked. His gaze never left mine, and I could read the consent in it. Nonetheless, I waited for one more signal. Then he nodded.

“Close your eyes” I whispered, and he didn’t hesitate to oblige. Despite it all, he gulped, but his arms were tender around me. Strong as always, but relaxed.

I closed my eyes too, leaning in. The breath hitched in my throat when the small distance was broken and our lips touched. I shivered, and his hands immediately moved up. They reinforced his hold on me to cradle me as we passionately kissed. It was only a peck, and it was brief, but it was everything. Everything I wanted, everything I needed. Everything I dreamed of.

My shoulders tingled as we slowly pulled away. It was hard to breathe again, but in such a wonderful way. Overwhelmed with the emotions, it took me several more seconds to open my eyes.

Cloud sighed, and the little tension that lingered on his shoulders dissapeared with the air he let out. Serious and adorably concerned, he stared at me.

“Did you mind _that_?” I teased him, pressing my forehead against his.

“No” He muttered, and I caught a glimpse of a smirk at the corner of his lips.

It was such a gesture unlike him, but it felt genuine. Filled with secret happiness, pride and excitement. Those lips that I had just kissed slowly but surely curled up even more, and I had never seen such a beautiful sight. Not even the way his eyes were lovingly watching me as his arms never let go of me.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated 😉


End file.
